Blindfold
Ruth Aldine is an attractive dark haired young blind woman with a blindfold over her eyes. Though she tends to talk funny and is down right confusing but polite and soft spoken. Blindfold has recently become become old enough to be considered for a team. Her brother however is still a recurring problem. Background Ruth Aldine was born a mutant with no eyes or open eye sockets. Born in North Carolina, her father left her mother and older brother, Luca, only a week after her birth. Her mother was forced to work long hours to support her family, and Ruth was left with her brother who hated her for being a mutant and causing all his problems. Luca both physically and emotionally abused her, before falling into theft and drug abuse. Luca was eventually sent to rehab where he fell under the tutelage of a religiously bigoted minister. Luca's abuse of Ruth and her mother escalated until one day he came to kill Ruth with a chainsaw. Ruth's mother died protecting her from Luca. Luca was quickly apprehended and sentenced to death. After this tragedy, Ruth was raised by her aunt in Prospect Plains, New Jersey. The time with her aunt was the happiest six years in her life, and she learned to control and master her power. Due to some sense of family solidarity, Ruth attended the execution of her brother, where he manifested astral projection and stole half of Ruth power leaving her mind incomplete and broken. Shortly after incident, Ruth's aunt was contacted by the Xavier Institute and enrolled Ruth. Ruth did not accompany the heroes into the labyrinth but struggled through her visions to assist them as best she could. However, the visions only kept bombarding her especially through what was happening during the cataclysm on earth and then the merger. Ruth is aware of what happened but she was not awake for it, she was overwhelmed by her visions and passed out. She was however a student at the mansion at the time(if we could keep her with the xers that'd be great) and passed out at her bedroom door on her way to warn people. Personality A shy, soft spoken young woman, Blindfold is uncertain how people will react when they find out what she's capable of. For this reason, ruth tends to sit back rather then be socially outgoing, as she's uncertain how her warnings or news she carries for people will be received. With the uncertainty of how her abilities will be received, Ruth finds herself lonely without many friends. Knowing and seeing what she does can be a lonely burden, something she wouldn't want anyone else to have to experience. She longs for the comfort and support of friends but the more people she knows, the more she'll 'see'. Sometimes Ruth needs to learn personal boundaries. Not everyone wants their trusted friends to know their utmost dreams. Yet sometimes Ruth will share them and it usually threatens to come round and bite her in the rump. Often making the mistake of what knowledge in someone's head is public info and what they would prefer to keep private. However Ruth is excessively polite to others. Not wishing to upset people more then she has to, she uses manners to cushion the blows, knowing that at any time one of them could be lost or have terrible news come to them. Most people think Ruth is like any blind person, relatively weak and helpless compared to someone who can see. In actuality, Ruth is quite aware of her surroundings. Due to her abilities Ruth can have what appears to be a monologue with someone. She answers and replies to what they were about to say before they open their mouth. When she does have a two sided conversation with someone, it can easily be assumed she is allowing others to speak out of her own sense of politeness. Being that ruth can see the past and the future in visions, she sometimes will switch the pretense of events as she relays them. Starting with the past and transitioning thru present tense into future tense. Sometimes she will even apologize or give condolences for something that has yet to transpire and do so as if it had just passed. Logs *2014-04-29 - Breakfast Club - Monet makes breakfast and gets food for thought Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available